


Just A Little Bit

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, The title is from her bc block b is on my mind 24/7, high in second hand embarrassment and friends being mean to each other, like /really really/ want it, theres slight wonhao if u really want it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wonwoo is a dick who tries to set Soonyoung up and all Junhui wants is to borrow some sugar.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_aNdonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_aNdonly/gifts).



> i feel like i could have done better with this, but im submitting it literally on the last day so i cant do anything about it, @The_aNdonly im sorry if i have disappointed u

A knock sounded through the apartment, jolting Soonyoung out of the small nap he had been having. He looked around in a panic, but when nothing seeming out of place, he shrugged and settled back down into the couch until another knock made him jump. Soonyoung groaned and rolled over to look at Wonwoo, who was curled around a pillow and avidly watching a Kdrama at the opposite end of the couch.

“Wonwoo-ya,” Soonyoung called. He didn’t answer, so Soonyoung called louder, “Wonwoo-ya!”

Wonwoo flinched and glared at Soonyoung. “What,” he hissed, “I’m trying to watch _Doctors_.”

“Ya, get the door,” Soonyoung said, kicking Wonwoo lightly.

“Can’t you?” Wonwoo asked.

“I _could_ , but I’m sleeping and I’m older so the job for answering doors automatically goes to you,” Soonyoung explain. He had to actively keep the grin off his face so his façad wouldn’t be broken. 

Wonwoo pouted and glared at Soonyoung. When Soonyoung didn’t make any move to answer the door, Wonwoo groaned and got up, grumbling on his way. He flicked Soonyoung as he passed and stuck his tongue out when Soonyoung made an offended noise.

“You’re so immature,” Soonyoung said as he lost sight of Wonwoo.

“I get it from you!” Wonwoo’s voice sounded through the apartment, and Soonyoung would be surprised if whoever was at the door _didn’t_ hear him.

Soonyoung heard the door open and voices that were muffled just enough so that he couldn’t tell what they were saying. He heard something about sugar and egg tarts, but other than that, their conversation might as well have fallen on deaf ears because Soonyoung was already starting to fall back asleep.

Just as his eyes were closing, he was jolted out of any relaxing he might have had again by Wonwoo yelling his name and telling him to come here. Soonyoung stared at the ceiling for a solid second before sighing and heaving himself off the couch. Really, why does the universe hate him so much that he can’t get one moment's rest until being made to actually _do_ something. It was Saturday, for crying out loud! Saturdays were created to be lazy, not to be bothered. Soonyoung decided that no matter who is at the door, they will get an earful of just exactly how much they’re interrupting his well-deserved nap time.

His complaint was already forming as he rounded the couch and walked behind Wonwoo, but any words he might have said died in his throat as soon as he saw who was standing in the doorway. If it was anyone else, Soonyoung would have gladly said what he wished, but the fact stood that their neighbor, the one who Soonyoung had an unrelenting crush on, was standing just past Wonwoo and nodding along with whatever he was saying.

He was tall, taller than Wonwoo, even, and it looked like he could touch the low-hanging ceiling of their room by just reaching up a foot. He had round eyes and a pointed jawline that left Soonyoung completely breathless. The contrast between the black shirt he was wearing against the off-white walls of the hallway made him stand out perhaps just as much as his stunning looks.

The main problem, though, was that Soonyoung didn’t even know his name. He just referred to him as “that hot neighbor that accidentally bumped into me when he was carrying his moving in boxes and instead of getting mad he just laughed and I was so intimidated that I ran away”, later abbreviated to “ _that_ neighbor” since Soonyoung talked about him so much to Wonwoo, especially since Soonyoung had seen him every week in the basement to do laundry for the past month and he had the privilege of looking at the other out of the corner of his eye while folding his colors.

Soonyoung would have liked to say something, anything that would make him look cool in front of the neighbor, but before he could do anything, Wonwoo pushed him out into the hallway, almost making him stumble headfirst into their neighbor’s chest.

“Try him, he’s as sweet as can be.” Soonyoung didn’t see Wonwoo’s wink, but he was sure it was there if his fake cheerful voice was any indication.

The door slammed shut, and Soonyoung tried to balance himself so he didn’t actually fall on their neighbor. Soonyoung had to tilt his head back just to look him in the eyes, and he almost froze because _Jesus Christ, he’s a lot more handsome face-to-face_. His intense beauty was almost too out of place in an apartment complex as shabby and run-down as the one they lived in.

Soonyoung took a deep breath and held up a finger, like he was going to say something, but when he heard the lock of the door click behind him, he turned around and started banging on it. “Wonwoo, you piece of shit, let me in right now or I swear you won’t have dinner for a week!” He yelled over the booming of his fist on the door.

“You’re not coming back in until you have a proper conversation with him,” Wonwoo said back, voice barely audible past the noise Soonyoung was making.

“I’m not _good_ at conversations!” Soonyoung yelled, slamming the palm of his hand against the door once for emphasis.

“Yes you are, you majored in anthroposemiotics!” The sound of Wonwoo’s footsteps got farther away from the door and then the creak of him sitting back down on the couch. _Dick._

Soonyoung kicked the door in frustration before turning back around. The neighbor looked confused if anything, lips pressed into a thin line and shoulders hitching up in uncomfortableness. He kept glancing at his own door down the hall, and Soonyoung had the sinking suspicion that he was getting ready to bolt to safety.

“I am very, _very_ sorry,” Soonyoung bowed his head so that his growing blush wouldn’t be seen because, _god, why_ would Wonwoo do this to him.

In a quiet, dejected voice, the neighbor said, “All I wanted was to borrow sugar.” The way he said it was almost comical, and Soonyoung had to bite his tongue to keep from smiling just in case he _wasn’t_ joking. 

“Listen, we can, like-” Soonyoung took a deep breath as he gnawed on the tip of his tongue before retrying. “You’re new here, right? I can show you where the closest store is! I’ll even pay for the sugar to make it up to you and- if you’d let me, of course I don’t want to impose- I could help with whatever you’re making. Wonwoo says I’m really good a baking, not cooking, though, I almost burnt down our kitchen once, and, boy, you should’ve seen the look on the landlord’s face. We almost got kicked out, but-” Soonyoung forcefully stopped himself from babbling on.

He talked too much when he was uncomfortable (talked too much all the time, really), but his neighbor was smiling, albeit nervously.

“Alright,” the neighbor nodded slowly.

Soonyoung smiled up at him because, honestly, he just got an excuse to hang out with his crush, and if everything went well they would become friends, and the only natural step up from that is platonic kissing, and Soonyoung is really into platonic kissing, especially with his crush. Then, once his neighbor realized how great of a kisser he is, they’d start dating, and a few years down the line they’d get married and have the three kids that Soonyoung has always wanted, two boys and a girl with big brown eyes and their dad’s nose.

He didn’t realize he was staring at his neighbor for longer that what was technically socially acceptable without being classified as a complete weirdo until, “Oh, I’m sorry, I almost forgot! I’m Soonyoung, Kwon Soonyoung!”

The neighbor took Soonyoung’s outstretched hand and said, “I’m Wen Junhui.” Junhui glanced around the hallway briefly before saying, “Just, uh, one question.”

“What is it?” Soonyoung’s voice sounded chirpy, even to his own ears, and he had to internally cringe.

“What the fuck is anthroposem-whatever?”

 

* * *

 

On their way back from the store, Soonyoung discovered a very important thing, and that is he really enjoys Junhui’s laugh. It didn’t help that Junhui laughed at practically everything he had to say, and he couldn’t really tell if he actually thought he was funny or if it was just pity. Soonyoung hoped it was the former. 

“-for the next two hours, I listen to a very horrible rendition of _My Heart Will Go On_ on the xylophone while drunk off my ass on spiked eggnog and riot punch, and bordering on the third hour, the asshole switches over to _Ring Ding Dong_ and I decide to stumble out of my dorm to find whoever is big enough of a dick to play the xylophone at three am, and in the common room, I find Wonwoo with a bong in one hand, a mallet in another, and a giant ass xylophone on the table in front of him. We’ve been friends ever since.”

As Soonyoung finished his story, Junhui was practically clinging to his shoulders with one hand and the bag of sugar with the other so that he didn’t fall down the stairs (curse the elevator for never working) from laughing so hard or drop the sugar. His entire body shook with silent laughter and Soonyoung felt a strange sense of pride swelling inside his chest.

Once he caught his breath and wiped at his eyes, he was able to say, “Your roommate sounds a lot more fun than mine.”

“Who’s your roommate?”

“A kid named Minghao. He’s the one that made me go around asking for sugar since we messed up our first batch of egg tarts and, according to him, it was ‘my fault’ and I’m ‘more extroverted’. He’s a dick, but he’s my dick.” Just as Junhui stopped talking, they reached their floor, and Soonyoung took the chance to give him a concerned look. Junhui nodded before correcting himself, “Yeah, that sounded a lot better in my head, but now that I say it out loud, it sounds like we’re dating. Honestly, though- don’t tell him I said this, but- he’s not even my type.”

Soonyoung hoped he wasn’t being too straightforward when he asked, “What’s your type?”

Junhui shrugged as they walked down the hall to their apartments. “Ah, you know, short, cute, funny, the typical stuff.”

Not once in Junhui’s description did he mention a gender, and Soonyoung was suddenly very hopeful that that meant he was just as not straight as himself. While Soonyoung didn’t really consider himself short, he was definitely smaller than Junhui, and Wonwoo told him on a regular basis how adorable and hilarious he was, so there was a slim chance that he might actually have a shot. He wouldn’t let go of that sliver of hope unless Junhui turns out to be, like, a murderer, or something, and with the way things were looking, that seemed unlikely, so Soonyoung let that hope fester in his heart for the moment.

As they approached their apartments, Soonyoung noticed someone he didn’t recognize in the doorway to his, talking to Wonwoo. At the sound of footsteps, whoever it was turned to look at them and, in a completely monotonous voice that reminded Soonyoung of Wonwoo, said, “Where the fuck have you been? I was starting to get worried.”

“You’ve never been worried in your life,” Junhui scoffed.

“True, but I was thinking that you died or something, and if you die, I can’t pay rent by myself,” the guy said. Soonyoung guessed that he must be Junhui’s roommate- Minghao, if he remembered correctly.

Minghao readjusted his gaze to look down at Soonyoung, blinked a few times, before looking back up at Junhui with a shiteaten grin. “I can’t believe you ditched me to go on a date without even telling me,” he said.

Junhui’s immediately blushed and he visibly tensed. His mouth dropped open, then closed, then opened again like a gaping fish. “I- I don’t know what you’re talking about, what’s a date? I don’t know Korean,” he sputtered and laughed awkwardly. Not once in Soonyoung’s life had he ever seen someone look so uncomfortable.

The grin on Minghao’s face only grew wider as he said something in Mandarin, and if Junhui’s face was pink before, it was absolutely red now. He squeaked something back at Minghao in Mandarin before grabbing him and shoving him towards their apartment.

“Thank you so much, Soonyoung-ssi, I really appreciate you buying us sugar, and I would love to thank you properly, but it seems my roommate needs a lesson on what is appropriate to say in public and what’s not. We should hangout again sometime, I would really love it. I’m always free, so if you need anything, just knock!” Junhui spoke a bit too fast for Soonyoung to comprehend as he pushed a protesting Minghao into their apartment. His voice was an octave higher than usual, and he continued talking as he shut the door.

As Junhui’s voice faded, Soonyoung turned to Wonwoo and, with the most serious expression he could muster, he said, “I think he hates me.”

“Aww, don’t say that,” Wonwoo patted Soonyoung on the back and gently led him into their own apartment. 

“Why not?” Soonyoung whined and rolled over the back of the couch to he could press his face into the cushion. “Did you see the look on his face? Of course he hates me!”

“Well, Minghao-ssi told me that a certain Wen Junhui had a crush on my roommate. Of course, it could be a different Wen Junhui, but what are the odds of that?”

At the newly revealed information, Soonyoung bolted up from the couch faster than he could blink, which ultimately ended with him falling on the floor, but he still had a grin trying to split his face in half. 

“Wonwoo-ya, oh my god, Wonwoo-ya,” Soonyoung said to the ceiling with a distance gaze and glassy eyes. Wonwoo was slightly worried.

With a smile still crinkling his face, Soonyoung whispered in a voice barely audible, “We’re gonna have so many babies, Wonwoo-ya. You’re gonna have so many godchildren.”

“You’re so creepy when you like someone,” Wonwoo shook his head, but still patted Soonyoung’s stomach with his foot.

**Author's Note:**

> anthroposemiotics is the study of human communication if anyone is curious


End file.
